


The Evolution Of A Crisis

by ICannotUsername



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICannotUsername/pseuds/ICannotUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution Of A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest, shittiest thing I've ever written, but I have no shame so it's going on the internet forever.

“Dan… what’s wrong?”  
Dan buries his face into the carpet and groans.  
“Dan…”  
He brings his arms up and covers his head, not wanting to hear what Phil has to say.  
“Come on…”  
Tears start leaking out of Dan’s eyes.  
“Seriously…”  
Dan ignores Phil as he sits next to him on the bed.  
“I’m worried about you, you know…”  
The pattern Phil is tracing over Dan’s back goes unnoticed.  
“Please…”  
Dan groans again.  
“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong…”  
\---  
“Phil…”  
Dan calls out weakly, lying in his bed.  
“Phil…”  
He tries again, a little louder this time.  
“Phil!”  
This time it’s loud enough.  
“Dan?”  
Phil walks into the room, seeing his boyfriend lying on the bed face down.  
“Same as last time?”  
Dan nods slightly, almost imperceptibly.  
“Want a hug?”  
Dan nods again, feeling the bed dip as Phil sits on it.  
“Okay.”  
\---  
“Dan‽”  
Dan groans from his bed as Phil calls him.  
“Dan?”  
Phil opens the door and sighs.  
“Want a hug?”  
Dan nods.  
“I feel like shit.”  
\---  
“Phil…”  
Dan stumbles through the door into Phil’s room.  
“Yes?”  
Phil sits up and takes in Dan’s dishevelled appearance.  
“Need a cuddle?”  
Dan shuffles forwards.  
“Yes please.”  
Phil opens his arms and Dan falls into them.  
“Thank you.”  
\---  
“Phil?”  
Phil looks up from his laptop.  
“I feel bad again…”  
Dan sits next to Phil.  
“I love you, you know.”  
Phil speaks as he puts his arm around Dan.  
“I love you too.”  
Dan responds and leans into Phil, with a contented sigh.  
“I’m proud of you.”  
Phil closes his laptop with his free hand.  
“I couldn’t have done it without you.”


End file.
